


Riding in cars with boys 与他同行

by destielarmyCN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>翻译 百鬼行青灯</p>
    </blockquote>





	Riding in cars with boys 与他同行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Riding in Cars with Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363971) by [bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee). 



> 翻译 百鬼行青灯

Dean试图控制自己，他的指甲掐进了大腿肉里，在上面留下深深的痕迹。他一直相当厌恶女巫，不过这绝对算是他挨过的最无耻的诅咒了。  
  
如果不能尽快让身体得到快慰，他就感觉好像要爬出自己的皮肤一般。即使砸碎祭坛也无法阻止女巫们咒术的力量，甚至杀死她们也毫无作用。当她们之中的一个试图逃跑的时候，迪恩被她们逃跑时扔出的巫术袋击到了胸口。他本来想烧掉巫术袋，但Sam检查后确定那没什么用，甚至还可能让法术更强。  
  
下次再发生这种事儿，Dean会等到他们做点了研究后再上。就算有下一次，也千万别像现在这样。反正再有一次他被诅咒或被巫术攻击了的时候，Dean绝对不要在远离人烟的地方横死于自己的车前座上，还是因为中了”不干就得死”这种级别的咒语。  
  
当他们进城时，听说人们被性欲驱使而变得疯魔，第一个念头是某种恶魔或异教神。他想他甚至还看见Sam给一个不认识的号码发了信息（迪恩知道那是Gabriel，即使Sam始终不承认），但从始至终都没有回复，于是异教神安全地从他们的潜在犯人列表上被擦除了。如果Gabriel有朋友卷进他自己的恶作剧中，那他肯定会现身，当然以前无论是他还是其他神出现来帮助温家人时总能保持让自己被他们看见，但自从他开始保持沉默，他们就再也发现不了他了。  
  
很快他们在受害者家中找到了巫术袋，于是恶魔的嫌疑也排除了。最后他们发现，只是一些女巫在作怪，就是一堆可悲的恶棍，觉得对羞涩内向的人们开玩笑很有意思。这类魔法等同于强化某人的醉酒，然后站在后面嘲笑他们出丑。然而这有一个缺陷，如果咒术太强则可能致人死亡，不过当它被施在Dean身上的时候就不算是缺陷了。  
  
尽管他除掉了攻击他的女巫，但他相当肯定，如果他不把快点把他的阴茎插入点什么的话，他就会死掉。他已经像石头一样的硬了几个小时了。他给自己撸了很多次，精液弄得大腿和牛仔裤前面到处都是，但他的阴茎依旧坚硬地挺立着。他伸手徐缓的握住它，试着去想起那些他有过的最淫秽的性交体验，试着忆起那些紧致和呻吟，来让自己渐渐达到高潮的边缘。他想象着回到那个时候，身下真的有什么人在被自己操弄，试图来欺骗自己，然而他的阴茎却很清楚那不过是他的手而已。他手上的动作加快了，但他的老二仅仅是变的更硬了。迪恩开始感觉眼前冒光，仿佛所有的血液都集中在了下身。  
  
他让Sam留在他们的镇上旅馆做调查，因为咒术似乎并在不在意萨姆是他的亲生弟弟这个事实。迪恩不想自己再做出什么事来，影响和萨姆的兄弟感情。并且他也不愿意将Sam推到选择的风口浪尖上，因为他有些怀疑Sam会出于对自己的责任和义务，而无奈地献身。每次他们对视的时候，Sam那种愧疚的眼神都让迪恩无法忍受。更别说出于性欲去触碰他的弟弟了，迪恩想都不愿意去想。尽管如此，现在他的阴茎却更硬了。  
  
他是个怪物。当他因为力竭或脱水而断气，或者被其他什么这个诅咒对人的影响而死去之后，他就会下地狱。他已经注定要去地狱了，但如果他还想着萨姆的话，就得更快去那里报到了。他咬着自己的手背，想知道如果他叫Sam打那个未知号码的话，Gabriel是否会出现。Dean甚至可以躺平任嘲，只要Gabriel能够帮忙解决。Dean以前就觉得大天使可能在床上会有点变态。现在正是机会来验证一下，尽管那意味着他会永远欠Gabriel一条命，并且他怀疑Gabriel会一直提醒着他，甚至包括各种细节。  
  
还是别问Gabriel了。Dean吞咽了一下，他的嘴里的舌头又干又沉重，他试想过在酒吧随便勾搭一个人来，但他觉得这样不行。就当前的情况，他不确定自己如果被拒绝的话是不是会硬来，那是他不想逾越的底线。他不想把某个女孩卷入这些，不能为了阻止诅咒就去伤害其他人。那不是他会做的事，他不是那样的人。他再一次殷切地希望，父亲留下的日记能对性爱咒语留下更多有用的记载了，比如如何解除它们。  
  
有一条笔记隐晦地写道”性爱咒术。找了Bobby帮忙”。Dean只找到了这个，然后他就不得不离开汽车旅馆，远离床铺，远离Sam了。他让Sam发誓他绝不会给Bobby打电话。他可不想挖出那段意义有点特别的过去。他不觉得这会是Bobby乐意回忆起来的美好往事，并且他也真的不想知道Bobby是怎么帮他爸爸的。如果事实就如他怀疑的那样，他更是真的不想让Bobby来帮忙。  
  
他呻吟着，头重重的撞在椅背上。他要死在英帕拉里了，脑子里还是他老爹也许和对他来说像父亲一样特别的人搞在了一起的画面。这是迪恩能想到的最不性感的事儿了，但对缓解他的勃起一点用都没有。他无精打采的操着空气，在没有摩擦和安慰的境况中闷哼着。  
翅膀扇动的声音分散了他的注意，然后柔和清凉的风拂过他的脸颊，越过他饱受折磨的阴茎。Castiel已经出现在他身旁的副驾驶上了。天使抬了一下眉毛问候了他，Dean甚至放弃了费心去找点什么东西盖住胯下。  
  
“Sam告诉我你有危险。”Castiel说道，尽管他表情没什么异样，眼睛却往下看着，面颊也红得厉害。  
  
Dean忍不住笑开了。当然了，他忘了还有Castiel。天使们也许能用法力来解除咒术。想必萨姆也是想到了这一点。  
  
“所以，你会治好我？对吗？”他问道，屁股抬了一下，如果Castiel需要把他的手附上他的老二来治愈他，Dean不会在意的。  
  
Castiel伸出舌尖湿润了他干裂的粉色唇瓣，Dean好奇他以前为何从没注意到Castiel有这么漂亮的嘴唇，正是他幻想着能够去操干的那种嘴唇。他伸出手去，手指抚过Castiel的脸颊，Castiel也迎合上他的触碰。  
  
“不，迪恩。我做不到。我来是为了向你、向你提供帮助。”Castiel的眼脸再次快速垂下，掠过他跳动的阴茎。迪恩明白了过来。  
  
“Sam让你来和我做爱？”他不敢相信地问道，手指滑至Castiel的衣领，弄松他的蓝领带，并恣意地扯开。Castiel摇了摇头。  
  
“不，那是我的选择。Sam仅仅告诉我了你的困境，我自己决定来帮助你。”  
“嗯。”迪恩点头，开始解Castiel衬衫的纽扣，后来完全放弃了，只把那该死的东西扯开。纽扣弹到仪表盘上，掉落到后面的座位下，Castiel重重地喘息着，但这会儿Dean可管不了那么多了。把Castiel正面扒光后他又突然找回了所有的理智。”你还是处子吧，Cas？”他问道，坚定地把Castiel的衬衫和风衣从他肩膀上推下去，扔到车踏板那里。  
  
Castiel回以他一个傲慢的表情。  
  
“虽然那时你尽力了，Dean，我仍然没有这个机会。”他气鼓鼓地说，Dean想知道他是太紧张了，还是仅仅不喜欢自己提起了他缺乏经验这件事儿。  
  
Castiel做出了一个很严肃的决定，选择奉献他的第一次去帮助他受难的朋友。Dean不是那种对性赋予很多意义又多愁善感的人。但Castiel是个天使，也许这对他是着特别意义的。Dean带他去妓院的时候，他的表现就能说明了这一点。  
  
“哦，好的，现在你得到这个机会了。”Dean说着，手压在Castiel平坦的小腹上，随后向更低的地方滑去。”告诉我你想要这个，而不是仅仅出于义务才愿意的。我不想伤害你，Cas。”他能感觉到从Castiel四角裤里戳出来的细锐毛发，他的手探入底裤，发现天使的阴茎灼热而坚硬。  
  
“这不只是因为义务，Dean。”Castiel确定地说道。  
  
他仍然看上去害怕，但他把自己推进Dean的手里，试着得到更多来自他的碰触，Dean把这当做要自己继续的信号。在他看来，卡斯迪奥如果不是真的想要的话，阴茎也不会硬起来了。天使太诚实，太坦率，他不知道如何欺骗自己的身体。他不像Dean，有着一整套现场记忆来想象，在没什么感觉的时候也能催发情欲。Castiel因为他所见的、他所正在做的而勃起了。他因为Dean才勃起了。  
  
Dean的手拿开，愉快地看到Castiel因为不舍而抬起了臀部。他褪下Castiel的裤子和内裤，将它们拽到他的膝盖，然后就没再往下拉了。他现在就想进入Castiel，操到他一句话也说不出来，想到Castiel柔软的小身子在他身下摇摆，他的阴茎就止不住跳了一下。  
  
“后座，”他粗声吼道，Castiel似乎明白了他的意思。  
  
他急促地脱掉了自己的衣物，和他的外套和衬衫扔在脚垫那里，爬到了后座上。他还穿着鞋袜，但Dean不由想到，他这幅样子倒是正好。像Cas那样的小呆子才在这个时候还穿着袜子。然而在这之前，Dean从不知道这幅画面会那么火辣。Castiel在后座躺下，他的腿张开，手犹豫的抬在半空，他好像想碰触因渴望而痛苦的阴茎，却不知是否可以这样做。Dean舔了舔唇，也来到了后座。  
  
“你有那个吗？”他问道，Castiel向他眨眨眼睛，看上去很困惑，所以Dean又重复了一下。”像润滑剂一类的？能让我进入你的东西。Cas？”  
  
Castiel摇了摇头，”没有，但你伤不了我，我能治愈自己。”  
  
Dean低声呻吟，陷入Castiel的双腿间，强迫他的腿抬高，让自己能很好地看到他没有被触碰过的粉嫩褶皱。“不错，第一次就能不戴套操你。”他低语，前倾去呼吸Cas的气息–麝香和不确定的气味，他把舌头压进那紧致的环状肌肉，直到它在他的舔舐下放松打开。Castiel喘息着，猛烈地抓紧身下座椅的皮革。Dean用舌头操着他，将自己打算对天使做的每一个动作都付诸实施，他能感受到Castiel在为他放松，接受着他。他把Castiel的臀瓣分得更开，先是一根手指按过去，然后两根手指一起进入了天使体内，接着又抽回，他能看到他的手指关节在Castiel的深处滑动。  
  
天使咬着唇，双眼紧闭，但Dean知道Castiel对抗着的不是疼痛。那是愉悦。他能看到Castiel的阴茎在颤动，他知道他坚持不了多久，而Dean至少不打算在他已经射了之后才进入他。他从Castiel紧致的处子洞里抽出手指，把天使的臀部拉过来对准自己的阴茎。一个狠推，他疼痛并且过度兴奋的阴茎在Castiel咬紧的小洞里直接埋到了根部。Castiel仰起头，哭喊着Dean的名字，搂住他的脖子，将Dean拉得离自己更近。  
  
“好的，Cas，”他低语，天使真他妈的用力，Castiel里面的感觉正是他所需要的。”你想要我吻你吗，Cas？”他舔了舔嘴唇，问道。Castiel睁开眼睛并点头。  
  
“我请求你。”他低声说，一根阴茎埋在他的屁股里，Castiel却依旧如此圣洁庄严，这他妈的让Dean已经无法正常思考了。  
  
他倾身向前，嘴唇压在Castiel唇上，给他一个凌乱的舌吻，他尝试着去索取Castiel的每一寸，Castiel只能呻吟着接受，在Dean的舌尖上品尝他自己。  
  
他的性器抽回一些，大口呼吸着，Castiel看上去如此美丽——瞳孔因愉悦而放大，唇被吻得微肿，呼吸随着每一次插入而起伏着，Dean不明白他为何以前从来没有注意到这些。Castiel隐藏在风衣之下的身体是如此销魂，而迪恩却从未想到过，或者花时间去检验一下。或许等到诅咒过去之后，也许等到他想清楚了，他可以再次看到一丝不挂的卡斯迪奥。正当这么想的时候，Castiel已经在他怀中颤抖，感官的冲击对他来说太多了，释放的时候，他死死的抓紧Dean，就像是他觉得如果没有被Dean圈在怀中，他就要分崩离析一样。  
  
Dean紧紧抱住天使在高潮余韵下颤抖的身躯，他想要温柔，却无法阻止自己在Castiel温软紧致的身体里驰骋。都是因为咒语的缘故。他是如此的兴奋，他的世界已经缩小到只有Castiel，他无比需要射进Castiel的体内，在天使的内部留下标记。当他感到自己的双球在收紧，他几乎如释重负的哭泣，一种贯穿其中的刺痛感告诉他，他要射了。这一次它是真实的，他能感觉到。这次可不会只是小量地喷出一些精液而已了，并且他的阴茎仍然还硬挺着。Castiel的小洞紧紧包裹着他，给他足够的挤压，几个深插之后Dean射了出来。世界在他周围旋转，身下Castiel的身体和他平稳起伏的呼吸是唯一稳固的存在，随后世界一片黑暗。  
  
当Dean醒来时他察觉到了两件事。首先，他仍躺在Castiel上面。还有，不知道什么时候天使已经从前座扯来他的风衣盖住了他们两个。  
  
Castiel看着Dean，这让迪恩想起来了，天使不需要睡眠。Castiel必然在Dean昏迷的那段时间里一直清醒着，就这么看着他。他咳嗽了一声，突然感到一丝尴尬，他意识到他们都光着身子，身上都是精液，他软下的阴茎还埋在Castiel体内。  
  
他把自己推离天使，身体紧缩着，一点点从Castiel体内退出他的阴茎。他得疼上几天。Dean曾经希望他有无限的精力和短暂的恢复时间，但现在他知道那是种傻瓜才会有的愿望。他想去坐在冰桶里，直到性器停止搐动。他瞥了一眼蜷着膝盖抱在胸前，坐在Impala角落里的Castiel，他显然在试图让自己看起来尽可能的不被注意到。看到Castiel把自己缩成一团很奇怪，考虑到在片刻之前，他还主动在迪恩面前躺下，为他打开自己，每一寸皮肤都在欢迎着Dean的触碰。  
  
“你现在感觉好些了吗，Dean？”Castiel问道，可能是Dean想多了，但他觉得Castiel的语气中似乎带着什么期待。  
  
Castiel希望他变得更好再正常不过了，但Dean觉得他听到的却不是这个意思。除非他搞错了，Castiel是在希望咒语还没有完全失灵。  
Dean权衡了一下现状，他裸着，Castiel也裸着，他的阴茎疼着，但可不是愉快的那种疼法。他相当肯定咒语已经滚回老家了。  
  
“是啊，Cas。感觉好多了。”他肯定地说，Castiel脸上闪现出一丝失望，然后就被谨慎的面无表情所取代。  
  
“那就好。”卡斯迪奥说道，迪恩不知道卡斯迪奥为什么还要费心这样撒谎，因为他可是迪恩见过最不会撒谎的人了，不过这也正是迪恩喜欢他的一个地方。“我想我应该告诉萨姆，你现在已经脱离危险了。”  
  
Dean 突然抓住了他的手臂，卡斯迪奥惊讶之下，也没怎么反抗。  
“还没有。”Dean说，把天使拉向自己。Castiel任由自己被Dean蛮横地放在了大腿上。“诅咒解除了并不意味着我想让你走，Sam可以多等一个小时，或者更长。”  
  
Castiel给予他一个坦率又真诚的微笑，他以前从未看到过，Dean感觉自己的心脏像是漏跳了一拍。他覆上对方的唇，感受着回荡在Castiel胸膛的呻吟声。好吧，他仍然憎恨女巫，但至少这一次他们的胡搞有了些好的结果。尽管在Dean有机会再次和卡斯迪奥做爱之前，他大概得先等上一个星期去消肿了。


End file.
